ADMINISTRATION PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Administration encompasses the Office of Research Affairs, Finance, Public Affairs and Communications, Development, and the Translational Research Office, all of which work actively and collaboratively to support the Director and Senior Leadership, the seven Research Programs, seven Shared Resources, the Clinical Trials Office, and the 12 Disease Aligned Research Teams (DARTs) in carrying out the YCC mission. The YCC Administration manages more than $88M (direct costs) in cancer-relevant research funding, tracks over 700 publications from 286 YCC members per year, plays a central role in both the development and implementation of the strategic plan, supports faculty recruitment, all the internal and external advisory, operational and leadership committees, the internal grants programs, communications, research program and center-wide meetings and retreats, and provides financial and administrative oversight to the Clinical Trials Office, which manages over 200 open clinical trials that recruited 859 patients to interventional treatment trials in the most recent year. Administration played key roles in the establishment of new research alliances with both industry and other cancer centers during the funding period and actively works to create new transdisciplinary collaborations across our research programs. During this funding period cancer focus for YCC increased as reflected in a 51% increase in cancer-relevant funding from $58.2M to $88M including an increase from $17.8M to $23.5M in NCI funding (all direct costs). Cancer-relevant publications increased by 33% to 3653 of which 19% (695) were published in high impact (IF>10) journals. With more than twice the number of Cell, Science and Nature papers (>180) as compared to the prior funding period, it is clear that the impact of our members? science is widely recognized. Both inter- and intraprogrammatic publications increased across the center, from 9% to 17% and from 15% to 21%, respectively. Accruals to interventional treatment trials grew by 82% from 471 in FY2012 to 859 in FY2017, supported by a corresponding 70% increase in Clinical Trials Office staff, much of which is now co-located in newly renovated office space. Administration?s efforts were key to supporting all of these advances.